Planeswalking
The power to travel to other planes of existence. Also Called * Plane Shifting * Plane(s) Walking Capabilities The user can travel to other planes of existence, myriads of different realities all simultaneously coexisting within the same expanded cosmology. Planes are often multi-layered and likely endless in number, though they are usually organized into local cosmologies centered on a prime nexus plane. Planes and their inhabitants exist in an infinite diversity of forms and natures, and users are bound to meet untold wonders and dangers during their travels, as well as exotic artifacts, arcane knowledge and unique power sources. Applications * Portal Manipulation ** Alternate Reality Traveling ** Dimensional Travel ** Reality Shifting ** Teleportation ** Time Travel Limitations *Access to some planes may be restricted and/or require specific conditions. *This power provides no protection against the planes, only a way of travel. Known Users Gallery FR Cosmology.jpg|Forgotten Realms Cosmology. ES Cosmology.jpg|Elder Scrolls Cosmology. Expanded Cosmology.jpg|Expanded Cosmology. Fire Rift.jpg|Rift to the Fire Plane. Death Rift.jpg|Rift to the Undeath Plane. Planswalker.jpg|The Planeswalkers (Magic The Gathering) can freely travel the countless planes of existence. Mechanus 2.jpg|Mechanus (Forgotten Realms). The Shallow.jpg|The Shallow (Forgotten Realms). Sovngarde.jpg|Sovngarde (Elder Scrolls). Planar Invasion.jpg|Planar Invasion. Planar War 2.jpg|Planar War. Sigil.jpg|Sigil (Forgotten Realms), cosmopolitan nexus plane. Planar Champion.jpg|Planar Champion. Mephistopheles.jpg|Mephistopheles (Forgotten Realms), Archevil and ruler of the 7th layer of the Nine Hells. Far Realm.jpg|The Far Realm (Forgotten Realms), lovecraftian alien plane. Abyss.jpg|One of the Abyss' countless layers (Forgotten Realms). Shadowfell.jpg|The Shadow Plane (Forgotten Realms), living shadow of the Material Plane. Shadow Demon.jpg|Shadow Demons (Forgotten Realms), born where the Abyss and the Shadow Plane overlap. Feywild.jpg|The Feywild (Forgotten Realms). Shadowfell 2.jpg|Shadowfell (Forgotten Realms), necrotic shadowy plane home to undeads and dark deities. Elemental Chaos.jpg|The Elemental Chaos (Forgotten Realms), architect of the planes. Astral Sea.jpg|The Astral Sea (Forgotten Realms), home to celestial beings and many deities. Material Plane.jpg|The Material Plane (Forgotten Realms) and its countless alternate worlds. Immaterium.jpg|The Immaterium (Warhammer 40.000), ethereal psycho-reactive reflection of the material universe, where emotions replace physics. Warp.jpg|After eons of galactic war, the psycho-reactive Immaterium mutated into the hellish Warp, home to the Chaos Gods and their endless daemonic legions. Eldar Webway.jpg|The Webway (Warhammer 40,000) is a secret network plane created within the Immaterium by the Old Ones, allowing those who know its ways to travel the Warp safe from its daemonic denizens. Forge_of_Creation.PNG|The Forge of Creation (Ben 10) is a plane beyond space and time where ideas are reality, birthplace and home of Celestialsapiens. 054.jpg|Astral Chaos (Soul Calibur) is an alternate plane outside of time where all souls go and come from and where the two soul swords were originally created Abyss_shana.jpg|The Abyss (Shakugan no Shana) is a plane of existence that exists in the spaces between the Crimson Realm and the Human world. USS_Enterprise_in_distant_galaxy,_remastered.jpg|The End of the Universe (Star Trek) is a planar region that exists outside the known universe, and where thoughts and ideas become reality, Sophie Bangs_Promethea.jpg|Promethea (Promethea) is a being with the power to walk between the real world and the various levels of Immateria.